These Words
by IBelieveYouLiar
Summary: There's a new addition to the Old Haunt, and it's creating some fun for the guys from the 12th. Caskett fun, T-rated. One-shot!


**AN: Here's another one-shot for you all. As some of you who seem to read all my stories (and thankyou, by the way! Awesome stuff) will have noticed, I've recently taken to using the Old Haunt as the setting for my stories. I love the idea that Castle and Beckett are in kind of mutual territory, plus there's so much fun to be had with a story that's set in a bar!**

**This is only a short fun fluffy story for you, but I'd love to hear your feedback all the same, so please review and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks so much, I hope you enjoy it!**

**IBYL  
>xo<strong>

* * *

><p>"What have you done, Castle?" Beckett asked, frowning slightly.<p>

"Why do you always assume I've done something bad? Maybe what I've done is fantastic." Castle said with a grin. "Go on, go see what it is." He said, ushering his friends from the 12th to one corner of his bar.

"Writer-Boy, are you telling me that you got a karaoke machine?" Lanie said, smiling.

"I thought it would be fun. Good way to wind down and have some fun." He smiled. Plus, he really wanted to hear Kate sing again. When they had sung Piano Man on their way to the Old Haunt the day Castle bought it, she had surprised him with her strong voice. Not that that was weird – she always surprised him. It was one of the reasons he loved her. So, although it was a gift for everyone, he had ulterior motives. He heard the machine click on and saw Lanie behind the microphone, laughing. He quashed his own laugh, instead settling for a light smile before turning to Beckett.

"It's not that bad, is it?" He asked nervously and Beckett smiled.

"Wait 'til you hear Lanie sing, then you'll regret it." She said, grinning widely.

"Shall we grab a drink, then?" He smiled back.

"Sounds like a plan." She said, and turned towards the bar just as the opening strains of _I Will Survive_ began reverberating from the karaoke machine.

"How very Dr Parrish." Castle said, smiling as the ME began belting out the classic song. He turned back to Kate. "You know, we should do a duet. I think we'd be unbeatable."

"In your dreams, Castle." Beckett said, with a trademark eye-roll.

"Yes actually. One of my many dreams involving you, my dear Detective." He said smirking, before turning towards the bar and ordering two beers. They chatted at the bar together, before noticing that Esposito and Ryan had taken to the microphone together. She giggled a little at the sight, which turned into full-blown laughter when she heard the first notes of the song they'd chosen. Castle immediately pulled out his phone and began recording.

"This will be a Youtube classic – Detectives Ryan and Esposito singing _One Way or Another_ by Blondie." He said, grinning at the still laughing Beckett.

"Appropriate though." She said while catching her breath.

"So will you duet with me?" Castle asked, hopeful.

"Not tonight Castle. I have a song picked out already." She said with a cheeky grin, before heading towards the machine. He followed her quickly and sat in front of the microphone, next to Lanie.

"Do you know what she's going to sing?" Castle asked quietly.

"No idea, Castle. But you know her – it's probably going to mean something." She said, smiling. Castle smiled back before turning towards the beautiful detective. The first beats of the song poured out and Castle smiled a little wider. Beckett smiled too before stepping up to the microphone.

_Threw some chords together_  
><em>The combination D-E-F<em>  
><em>Is who I am, is what I do<em>  
><em>And I was gonna lay it down for you<em>  
><em>Try to focus my attention<em>  
><em>But I feel so A-D-D<em>  
><em>I need some help, some inspiration<em>  
><em>(But it's not coming easily)<em>  
><em>Whoah oh...<em>

_Trying to find the magic_  
><em>Trying to write a classic<em>  
><em>Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?<em>  
><em>Waste-bin full of paper<em>  
><em>Clever rhymes, see you later<em>

_These words are my own_  
><em>From my heart flow<em>  
><em>I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you<em>  
><em>There's no other way<em>  
><em>To better say<em>  
><em>I love you, I love you...<em>

_Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats_  
><em>Recited it over a Hip-Hop beat<em>  
><em>I'm having trouble saying what I mean<em>  
><em>With dead poets and drum machines<em>  
><em>I know I had some studio time booked<em>  
><em>But I couldn't find a killer hook<em>  
><em>Now you've gone &amp; raised the bar right up<em>  
><em>Nothing I write is ever good enough<em>

_These words are my own_  
><em>From my heart flow<em>  
><em>I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you<em>  
><em>There's no other way<em>  
><em>To better say<em>  
><em>I love you, I love you...<em>

_I'm getting off my stage_  
><em>The curtains pull away<em>  
><em>No hyperbole to hide behind<em>  
><em>My naked soul exposes<em>  
><em>Whoah.. oh.. oh.. oh.. Whoah.. oh..<em>

_Trying to find the magic_  
><em>Trying to write a classic<em>  
><em>Waste-bin full of paper<em>  
><em>Clever rhymes, see you later<em>

_These words are my own_  
><em>From my heart flow<em>  
><em>I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you<em>

_That's all I got to say,_  
><em>Can't think of a better way,<em>  
><em>And that's all I've got to say,<em>  
><em>I love you, is that okay?<em>

The final lyrics of the song were murmured by Beckett and she blushed slightly before leaving the mic. Esposito and Ryan clapped, obviously not noticing the lyrics of the song. Lanie smiled knowingly, and Castle rose from his chair at a lightning-fast speed to follow Beckett. She was headed for his office, he guessed, and walked quickly to meet her there. He opened the door and saw her sitting in his chair, staring at her hands.

"I shouldn't have sung." She muttered.

"Why not? You have a beautiful voice. May as well share your talents." He smiled at her.

"Thanks, Castle." She returned his smile, but soon went back to staring at her hands.

"Singing is important to you, isn't it?" He asked gently.

"You can get your feelings out through your words. You can write, just like an artist can draw. I usually try and sing about whatever is getting me down."

"So what is it lately?" He asked gently, and she sighed a little.

"Josh and I broke up. It wasn't exactly amicable."

"Oh, Kate. You should have said something. Are you OK?" He walked towards her and sat on the desk, facing her.

"We broke up because he told me he loved me and I couldn't say it back. He got mad at me, saying that I wasn't capable of loving anyone." Castle's hands clenched visibly.

"Can I go hit him now? Or shoot him. Shooting him would be fun."

"You don't have to do that, Castle."

"Yes I do! He was a total jackass, Kate. Let me hurt him!" He was angry, and she knew she had to calm him down. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"You can't. He left for Haiti. He said he never really wanted to stay anyway." She shrugged a little. "Plus he was wrong. I know for a fact I'm capable of loving someone - many people, actually."

"Well that confirms it, then." Castle mumbled.

"Confirms what, Castle?" Kate asked, puzzled.

"He is seriously one of the biggest idiots on the planet."

"What makes you say that?" She asked, still confused. "And one of the biggest idiots? Why not the biggest idiot?"

"There are three idiots that I know of personally. Will, Tom and now Josh. And they're the biggest idiots in the world because they were stupid enough to let you go." He said, staring into her emerald eyes. She felt his piercing gaze and her heart lurched a little. She smiled at him and, encouraged, he continued. "Although, I do have to thank them."

"Why's that?" She asked, confusion setting in once again.

"Because it means that I get another chance, and there's no way in hell I'm losing it." He leant in and kissed her gently, surprising her. She released her hand from his and wound it around his waist, pulling him closer. He smiled against her lips, before resting his forehead against hers. Her eyes, which had slid shut the second her and Castle's lips had met, opened lazily. She smiled.

"I'm glad they were idiots too, Castle." She said, and he pulled her in for another kiss. They kissed for a few more minutes, enjoying the newfound intimacy of their relationship, when Castle pulled away slightly.

"Did you pick that song for me? Because I don't want to get all cocky and ahead of myself but I was pretty sure that it was about me, given the conversation we just had."

"Yeah, Castle. It was for you." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Kate?" She looked up, and he smiled brightly. "I love you too."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, tucking her head into his chest to listen to his heartbeat, which was racing. He noticed where she was, and looked down at her.

"My heart's been beating like that since you started singing."

"Really? Even when you weren't sure it was about you?"

"My heart beats like this when you're around, no matter what you're doing."

"That can't be healthy, Castle."

"Eh, I'll live. Nothing wrong with being lovesick anyway." He smiled, before pulling her closer to his chest again.

"There is, actually. Being lovesick can be pretty bloody distracting when you're a detective trying to solve a homicide case."

"How long have you felt like this, Kate? And how did I miss it?" He asked, puzzled. Kate sighed lightly. She knew he'd ask, and she'd decided to tell him the truth.

"I was going to come to the Hamptons with you last summer. I broke things off with Demming so that I could come with you, but then…" she trailed off.

"Gina showed up. God, I'm such an idiot." He said. He looked so downtrodden.

"Hey. I think we needed it, Castle. It helped us realise the important things, ok? Don't beat yourself up about it." She said, smiling up at him before kissing him again.

"God I love you." He breathed when they broke apart, and she laughed.

"I love you too." She pulled herself away from him and stood up. "Come on. We should go back to the party or they will say scandalous things about us."

"Are we going to tell them? Because it's up to you – I get that this is your life." He said quietly.

"Thanks, Rick. We'll just deal with it as it comes." Kate linked her fingers with his.

"You called me Rick."

"You've been calling me Kate. So I'm calling you Rick. But at work, you'll still be Castle, just like I'll be Beckett."

"I can live with that." He smiled. "So, do I get to call you my girlfriend or are we not there yet?"

"Girlfriend will work." She said, grinning. "Come on, let's go see some people." She tugged on his hand, pulling him out of the office.

XXX

"Where the hell did you two go?" Esposito asked.

"Castle's office." Kate said, dropping Rick's hand.

"What were you doing?" Ryan asked with a coy smile.

"Do you really want to know that?" She smiled slyly, and Ryan's smile fell.

"Yeah, I want to know. And I'm sure everyone else does, too!" He said indignantly, and Kate shrugged, before throwing a cheeky grin at Castle.

"Well, we were… actually; it'd be easier if I just show you." She smiled, before grabbing Castle's hand and pulling him close. She leant up to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She felt him smile lightly as his hand snuck around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Just as they were getting a little too carried away, Kate heard a cough that was definitely from the ever-interested ME, Lanie Parrish. Kate giggled as she pulled away from Rick, grinning madly.

"Girl, I'm gonna smack you." Lanie said loudly, before grabbing Kate and pulling her into a hug. Kate smiled and returned the hug eagerly. Esposito and Ryan had stood during this exchange and made their way towards Castle.

"You know that if you do anything to hurt her, we'll kill you and dump the body, right?" Esposito said menacingly, and Ryan nodded beside him.

"I know, guys. Trust me, I'm not going to let anything ruin this." He shook the men's hands, before turning back to Kate.

"Shall we?" He asked, holding out his arm. She linked hers with his and smiled.

"We shall." With a final wave, the pair left the bar and Rick hailed a cab. With a slight smile, Kate stepped into the cab, beckoning Rick to follow.

"Your place ok? I was thinking we need some food." She said with a shy smile.

"Food sounds good." He said, returning her small smile. He gave the driver his address and squeezed Kate's hand affectionately. They arrived at his house and left the cab, heading towards the elevator. Rick was still holding her hand – he liked knowing that he wasn't going to get shot for it. She leant into his side a little as they walked, and neither of them could hold back the huge smiles on their face. They had been honest with each other – finally.

* * *

><p><strong>R+R? Thanks folks :)<strong>


End file.
